Nothing But Antlers
by snitchxwitch
Summary: Scorpius decides he really likes Al in nothing but antlers. Warning M/M relationship.


Author's Note: This is my first real smut. So forgive it not being all that mind blowing. Also this isn't beta-d, so all errors are mine.

* * *

If anyone had looked into apartment nine, third floor, of the Rosemont Flats that evening they would have seen a stark naked (minus the antlers) dark-haired teen being chased by a blond teen wearing a hunter green leotard and matching tunic. The blond was grinning evilly as he gained on his prey. When he finally managed to get close enough the blond pounced on the dark-haired teen.

_Crash_. Al groaned as he and Scorpius collided painfully with the floor. Al was on his stomach with the lithe blond crushing his legs. Al winced and rolled over effectively jarring his boyfriend off of his lower extremities. Al glanced over at Scorpius who was smiling as he rubbed his elbow. "Al, you know I wouldn't have had to tackle you if you hadn't ran off." Scorpius explained as he pulled himself up off the floor. He stuck his hand out to help up Al.

"True," Al conceded as he was pulled up. "But you're always saying you like a good tail to chase." He teased playfully. He turned around to flick the deer tail on his backside at Scorpius.

Scorpius groaned, grabbed Al, and pulled him flush against his chest and nuzzled his neck. "Al, those antlers are driving me mad." Scorpius whispered against the dark-haired teen's nape. They definitely were. Scorpius couldn't think of anyone who would've been hotter in antlers than his boyfriend. Though his opinion might be a bit biased.

Al giggled and glanced over his shoulder. "It's your fault. You wanted me to go as a buck. Remember?"

Scorpius laughed softly and looked up at Al's face. "Yes, well I wanted to go as that Robin Hood character and you couldn't very well go as Maid what's-her-name now could you?"

"Hmmm, suppose not. Sure would have been entertaining though." Al murmured, nuzzling back against Scorpius. He could feel the bulge in Scorpius' tights as he pushed back against him. Al grinned naughtily and started to wriggle his hips grinding against his lover's obvious arousal.

"Al, do think we could take this into the bedroom?" Scorpius whispered hoarsely

Al took pity on Scorpius. He turned around and grabbed his hands to pull him into their bedroom. As soon as they were through the door Al began divesting Scorpius of his costume. The tunic was pulled off and flung somewhere in the room; the tights were simply tugged down and ripped off. Scorpius groaned as his erection was freed from the confines of the tight green material. Al took the opportunity of Scorpius' open mouth to invade it with his tongue. The kiss was fevered and possessive. Al licked the roof of the blonde's mouth and sucked on his tongue. Scorpius moaned as Al's hand stroked over his ribs, down to his hip where it brushed against his throbbing cock. The teen continued to plunder Scorpius' mouth, as he was lead over to the bed by his partner. Finally Scorpius pushed the dark-haired teen onto the mattress and crawled over to him. Al looked so fucking hot. His tan skin was flushed and his eyes were darkened with pure lust. His lips were swollen from the kisses and his breathing was shallow with arousal.

"Scorp, let me get rid of these first." Al commented while gesturing to his antlers. He didn't really fancy ripping the bed sheets or pillows to shreds by accident.

The teen went to grab for his wand but Scorpius' hand stopped him. "Don't. Leave them. They're hot" the blond whispered against Al's neck. Scorpius used his tongue to trace a path from Al's collarbone up to his ear before nibbling it.

"Leave them?" Al squeaked

"Yes" Scorpius hissed as he ducked his head to make his way down to Al's nipples. Al squeaked again when Scorpius began to nibble on them. Al always did have sensitive nipples which made it great fun for the teen to play with them. He sucked at each nipple until it was red and swollen so he could bite them. Al hissed and arched his hips when the blond did. When Al couldn't say anything more coherent then "fuck yes" Scorpius began to venture lower until he reached his true prey of the evening. Al's erection. Al looked down to see the blond hovering over his cock.

"Please. . ." he begged

Scorpius happily complied and flicked his tongue out to taste the head. Al groaned and arched his hips trying for more contact; Scorpius smirked before taking the head into his mouth. Althrew his head back. The blond engulfed the rest of the shaft in his used his tongue to stroke the underside of Al's velvet member as he sucked. Al whimpered needfully and threaded his fingers into Scorpius' silken hair. Al's hips began to buck involuntarily. He loved it when Scorpius did that thing with his tongue. the blond reached to hold the dark-haired teen's hips down so he wouldn't gag him. He looked up to see Al; his antlered head was thrown back and he was making needy little whimpers.

"Fuck, Scorp" Al hissed as Scorpius tongued the slit. The blond continued to nurse Al's erection until he pulled one of his hands off Al's hips to massage his balls, rolling them between his fingers gently. Al mewed and thrust into the blondes' hand and mouth. "Scorp, I'm gonna..." was all Al managed to get out before his cock spasmed and he flooded Scorpius' mouth. Scorpius swallowed everything Al gave him before pulling away, licking his lips.

Al lay there letting his heartbeat slow and his breathing return to normal before leaning up on his elbows to glance at Scorpius. Scorpius crept over the dark-haired teen's legs to lay next to him. "Don't you have something you want me to take care of?" Al asked raising a brow at Scorpius

"Ummmm... no actually." Scorpius turned his head but not before Al caught the rising blush on his cheeks. "I couldn't help myself. It's those antlers" Scorpius gestured helplessly at Al's head.

Al laughed and grabbed his wand. He made a few swifts movements to remove his antlers, tail, and sweat and cum from the sheets. "Better?" He asked smiling at his boyfriend

"Mmmm," Scorpius sighed snuggling in next to Al.

"Don't worry Scorpius, I can put them back on tomorrow night and you can fuck the buck" Al chuckled and ruffled Scorpius' already mussed hair. Scorpius snickered into Al's shoulder.

"Hey, Scorpius, why did you want to go to the party as Robin Hood anyway?" The dark haired teen asked absently. His boyfriend had been insistent on going to the party as the muggle archer.

"Hmmm? Oh, I thought I'd look good in tights" came the blonde's sleepy reply. Al just laughed and dozed off peacefully holding his Scorp.

* * *

Please review. They make me happy.


End file.
